Nula Aversión
by starlightnorain
Summary: Clark sobrelleva lo mejor que puede el lado normal de su vida. Una visita podría cambiar su rutina. Shonen AI.


**Bien esto es un regalo para mi querida amiga Enigmatek que me metió el chisme este por los ojos con una imagen, hermosa (todo sea dicho), de Batman y Clark y que si estáis por aquí lo más seguro es que alguno la haya visto. **

**Aclaro pues, que los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores correspondientes y que solo los he tomado prestados para sacar a flote las malsanas ideas que circulan por mi malsana mente. Todo sea dicho esto es chixchico si no les gusta no se que hacéis aquí, corran, corran como si fuera la peste.**

* * *

**Nula Aversión**

**.**

Eran ya las 10 de la Noche cuando Clark había decido dar por terminada su jornada laboral. No eran artículos para premio como los de Luisa, pero eran lo suficientemente buenos como para que White no le ladrara y tachara de holgazán como solía hacerlo con casi todos en el periódico. Después de todo si asumía ese papel de mediana clase era por dos cosas; uno, nunca jamás llamar la atención y dos, tenía que comer. Abandonó su escritorio con aire distraído (y aguantando la respiración) cruzó los demás escritorios, llenos de humo y aroma a café insípido, con gente que parecía más muerta que viva. A veces de verdad era una ventaja ser invulnerable.

Tomó un autobús, con un aspecto tan truculento como el del chofer que conducía, pero no tenía otra opción. Todo era apariencias. Además había escarmentado después que cierto empresario, héroe, filántropo, todo en uno, localizara su ubicación por los descuidos más inocuos.

Ese día había sido inusitadamente tranquilo, cosa que agradecía; era una desaparición menos que no tendría como explicar. Divisó entonces a unas cuadras el edificio donde estaba su modesto apartamento y casi sintió alegría de llegar a su morada. Casi. Sabía que al llegar encontraría todo en su lugar, escasos adornos personales, cortesía de su madre, y un silencio avasallador. No era criminal que a veces deseara una vida como la que sus padres, y que casi todas las personas tenía. Una vida normal. Pero, las cosas son lo que son y si le dieran a elegir, no dudaría dos veces en tomar el mismo camino.

_Héroe, salva culos con cero vida social. ¡Viva su gran moral! Yupi._

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Sonrió. Era una rata… con alas.

–Bruce—dijo mirando a la parte oscura del callejón por donde iba pasando—puedo oír hormigas caminando a más de 100 kilómetros, sé que estás ahí–sentenció categóricamente acercándose más al oscuro y húmedo callejón.

–Ahora resulta que eres listo–exclamó con su voz gruesa y carente de emoción, salió de apoco de entre las sombras dejando ver su figura.

–Que haga el idiota frente a todos no quiere decir que lo sea–el rictus de los labios, lo único visible en el encapuchado, seguía sin mostrar ápice de emoción. Y no porque no pudiera ver su cara, le había prometido jamás volver a husmear en su vida y eso incluía la máscara, después de todo si Bruce Wayne quería esconder hasta sus emociones ¿quién era él para juzgarlo?

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó consternado cruzando los brazos.

–Respecto a tu ofrecimiento–aclaró.

–Gracias por venir entonces, sé que Gotham ardería en llamas sin ti vigilándola y venir hasta acá ha de suponer una molestia, pero joder ¿no podías ir a mi apartamento o hacer una llamada? Eso de aparecer y rondar a la gente a hurtadillas en callejones oscuros no es de gente normal Sr. Wayne–puntualizó haciendo un énfasis en su apellido, con ese sonsonete lambiscón que todo mundo usaba para con Bruce y que él sabía le fastidiaba. El ver como se encogía un poco en su traje (evitando decir alguna grosería seguramente) se lo confirmaba.

–Define normal, Kent– agregó con su sonrisa más sínica, –lamento no estar familiarizado con las costumbres pueblerinas a las que estás apegado, pero para la próxima prometo traer hasta un pay si es lo que quieres.

–Supongo que ya tienes una respuesta. No creo que hayas venido a burlarte de mí nada más. Así que, ¿qué piensas?– aclaró, dejando de lado el parco humor del que siempre hacía gala el otro.

–Que es la idea más infantil e idílica que haya podido escucharte– confesó.

–Puede ser, pero creo que si todos trabajamos juntos podríamos hacer más por la gente y el planeta–indico afablemente y lleno de convicción.

Hace unos días Clark se había presentado en casa del millonario Bruce Wayne contándole que quería unir manos con otros superhéroes, él incluido, para ser más efectivos, ya que el conjunto hace la fuerza. Lo había dicho así, positivamente convencido, con los azules chispeantes en la seguridad de sus ideales, tanto, que incluso él sintió como se le removía todo por dentro, y le creyó…

Eso no era nuevo. Y Bruce no era idiota, solo que profundizar en ese tipo de cosas le producía agruras. Ya había aceptado mucho tiempo antes que muchas de las personas estaban corrompidas, les corroía la avaricia y el poder; y que si un ser estaba ajeno a todas esas singularidades que había visto presentes en casi todas las personas que conocía, seguramente no era de este planeta, y así fue. Desde que lo conociera, Clark parecía profesar una abnegada fe en la humanidad, una intachable moralidad y un desapego tales que no creía que fueran posibles. Y lo molestaba. Por qué en algún momento tuvo que aceptar que una pequeña parte de si quería ser objetivo de la intensidad que mostraba el hijo de kriptón. Una luz entre la obscuridad en la que se hallaba sumido y de dónde, al principio se negaba a salir. Había intentado ser grosero, tajante, hiriente y usado todas las técnicas que conocía para que el kriptoniano dejara de joderle con su presencia y causar estragos en su interior, pero parecía que Kal-El no conocía el significado de la palabra rendirse, así que al final fue él quien tuvo que ceder.

Los pensamientos casi idílicos de Bruce se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la azul mirada fija en él. Quería su respuesta.

—Podría ser, Clark, pero tendría una condición—aclaró apuntando su disparador hacia el techo, dejando claro que se marchaba. Vio como Clark se acercaba un poco más, claramente ansioso. Se la iba a jugar y sonrió por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Joder, Bruce, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer para que te decidas a estar a mi lado en esto?—preguntó ya casi desesperado.

—Precisamente, eso—señalo y, dándose el gusto de observar unos segundos la interrogación en el rostro del más alto lo tomó por sorpresa de la corbata, jalándola, en un arrebato intempestivo y clavando sus labios en el de manera casi salvaje.

Joder.

El desconcierto de Clark había sido inicial, y fue el mismo Bruce quien quedó aún más sorprendido cuando el beso comenzó a ser respondido con la misma intensidad. Sintió como su boca era perforada por un ariete demandante, húmedo y terriblemente cálido. Por dios, podía sentir claramente a las mariposas en su estómago, bailando la vitoria. Se vio obligado a soltar su disparador cuando fue agarrado fuertemente por los brazos de Clark, como si temiese que se fuese a arrepentir. Podía sentir como sus dedos se clavaban con saña en su cadera, seguramente habrían moretones al siguiente día, pero le valía una mierda, estaba en el puto paraíso.

—Si eso es lo que quieres—susurró Clark con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal y los labios aún pegados a los suyos. —Deberás atenerte a las consecuencias— declaró pegándolo más a su cuerpo. _Oh dios._ Aquél hombre de verdad era de acero, las durezas de todas las partes de su cuerpo se lo confirmaban.

Esa noche Bruce no regresó a Gotham.

* * *

Bien, no poseo el link de la imagen, pero me daré a la tarea de buscarla por si algun la quiere ver, que bueno dicho está demás es muy buena. Espero les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirla. Nos vemos hasta la próxcima: matta ne!


End file.
